


Unusual

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [85]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempting to Make Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: He thinks Skyfire is an unusual mechanism, and Ratchet does not mean that as an insult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: my only regret is that I couldn’t manage to make this longer. However, it was what I could manage with [](http://heslestor.livejournal.com/profile)[**heslestor**](http://heslestor.livejournal.com/) ’s “Ratchet / Skyfire / unusual” prompt. It is also a companion/sequel to the ficbit I wrote for [](http://kirin-saga.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kirin-saga.livejournal.com/)**kirin_saga** way back at the beginning of the requests. I had a lot of fun this request round and got to look into a lot of characters that I hadn’t explored much before; thanks so much everyone.

“You have got to be the most unusual Autobot I’ve ever met.”

Skyfire wasn't sure which confused him more, Ratchet’s statement or his appearance in the lab less than a week after Perceptor had come in to extend a hand in friendship. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said you were unusual,” Ratchet replied, stepping more fully into the lab. “I don’t mean it as an insult. I haven’t seen an Autobot who has managed to stand so firmly by his beliefs since Optimus. It’s pretty extraordinary.”

“I just don’t want to fight,” Skyfire replied, turning back to the plant he was cultivating under a small lamp.

“That’s pretty unusual, too. Especially since we _are_ in a war.”

The scientist stayed quiet for a moment, analyzing the medic’s words for every possible meaning. “I know,” he settled for replying.

“I wish I had that much courage,” Ratchet said softly. “I don’t want fight either, but I can’t make myself stand aside to do it. Not when I can be the difference between Sideswipe being shot out of the air or surviving long enough to use that blasted jet judo on one of the Seekers. Not when I can keep Prime from being blasted by Megatron’s weapon of the week or save Ironhide some time in my medbay.”

Skyfire looked away from the plant and back to Ratchet. He wasn’t sure what the medic hoped to gain from this visit, but he did sense that the other mech needed some sort of validation or emotional support. “That makes you unusual as well. Most medics use their healer’s oaths as a shield to keep from protecting those they care about.”

“Thanks,” Ratchet said. “I think I needed that. Look, what I’m trying to say is that you don’t have to hide in here just because you think you don’t fit in. You’re someone special and I hope you’ll consider sharing that with the rest of us.”

“I will consider it.”

“That’s all I ask.”  



End file.
